


Фестрал

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: Я никого не люблю кроме фестралов. Потому что любить людей слишком глупо. И больно.У фестралов худые, мощные шеи, как обтянутый кожей скелет, жесткие черные гривы и раскосые почти золотые глаза. Я люблю их, даже несмотря на то, что они пахнут смертью. Как оказалось, к этому запаху можно привыкнуть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Три части - не слишком связанные между собой по времени мысли и чувства разных людей. Ну просто так получилось. )
> 
> Музыка Bebe - Siempre Me Quedara https://goo.gl/axyNhV

Я никого не люблю кроме фестралов. Потому что любить людей слишком глупо. И больно.   
У фестралов худые, мощные шеи, как обтянутый кожей скелет, жесткие черные гривы и раскосые почти золотые глаза. Я люблю их, даже несмотря на то, что они пахнут смертью. Как оказалось, к этому запаху можно привыкнуть.  
Мне нравится обнимать худое костистое тело, вплетаясь пальцами в грубую гриву. С тех пор, как я стала их видеть. Теперь их многие видят из наших. Все мы видели смерть, все мы ее принимали. А некоторые из нас ее сами несли. Правда, их с нами больше нет. Не думать. Забыть. 

Морфеус сердито прядает ушами и тычется в руку в поисках сахара. Трудно привыкнуть к тому, что эти призраки смерти любят сахар, как обычные лошади. Но они его действительно любят, и теперь сахаром забиты все карманы в моей школьной мантии. Иди ко мне, мой нежный мальчик, я тебя обниму. Все равно мне обнимать больше некого.   
Фестрал фыркает и дышит мне холодом в щеку, словно хочет что-то сказать, а я его треплю по суровой и плотной коже. Мне с ним тепло, несмотря на его ледяное дыхание. Ему не надо ничего говорить. Да и что говорить, если все слова давно сказаны. Еще до войны.

За загоном мелькают светлые волосы, и я машинально вжимаюсь в худой сильный круп, хотя можно не прятаться. Все равно он не видит меня никогда. С первого курса он не видит никого, кроме своего проклятого Поттера. С тем же успехом он мог бы быть совершенно слепым. Или я невидимкой. 

— Привет, Панс. Пока, Панс, — вот и все, что я от него слышу последние годы.  
Было время, когда он лежал головой у меня на коленях, я нежно перебирала его шелковистые волосы, и тогда мне казалось... Неважно. Я все равно знала, что, даже подставляясь под ласку моих чутких пальцев, он снова мечтает не обо мне. И отдал бы все на свете, чтобы эти руки были совсем не моими.   
Ни одного поцелуя, ни одного объятия за все эти годы. Ни-че-го. Я всегда знала, что он их бережет для другого. Которому и даром не нужен. И было так смешно и стыдно смотреть, как он замирает и быстро прячется за углы, ныряет змеей в какие-то ниши, когда очкарик проходит со своими дружками мимо него, и как красивые длинные пальцы с отчаянной силой впиваются в острые камни, словно пытаясь усмирить его боль внешней болью. И пускай мне давно на это плевать, но иногда я готова убить Поттера только за то, что можно быть настолько слепым даже в очках. 

После войны он вообще стал похожим на тень. Нет, это не метафора ради красивого слова. Он на самом деле тает, как первый снег в лучах восходящего солнца, и иногда мне кажется, что скоро он просто исчезнет. Я не знаю, чем ему можно помочь. Каждый из нас в школе давно уже сам по себе. И никому в замке нет до нас дела. Особенно Поттеру до него.   
Колдо. Газеты. Слава. Плакатные улыбки и рыжий дружок с грязнокровкой, которые таскаются за ним буквально везде. Поттер давно уже недосягаем для таких, как мы, запятнавших себя неправедным выбором. 

Морфеус бьет копытом, и я усмехаюсь, глядя, как Драко, прячась за деревом, пытается слиться с корой, пока гриффиндорцы спешат мимо него к летному полю. Как дети, честное слово.   
Наш факультет давно не играет в квиддич. Мы больше ни во что не играем. Все наши игры остались в военном прошлом. 

Его нервные пальцы мнут сигарету, и сизый дым летит вверх, растворяясь в листве. Маггловские привычки, позволяющие облегчать свою боль. Как будто нет зелья забвения. Но я знаю, что Драко не хочет избавляться от этой болезни и не хочет ничего забывать. Лучше он, став с деревом одним целым, будет больными глазами следить за национальным героем снова и снова, пока не засмотрит до дыр. 

Рыжая виснет на шее у Поттера, и я вижу, как Драко сжимает кулак и, не сдержавшись, бьет по дереву со всей дури. Ревнивый. В этом я его понимаю. Мы все тут ревнивые. А еще именно наш факультет вывел особую форму повального мазохизма: следить за тем, кому ты и даром не нужен. 

— Эй, Малфой, ты мозги себе еще все не прокурил?   
— А тебе, Уизел, и прокуривать нечего было.   
— Ах ты... Гарри, пусти, я сейчас его просто урою.   
— Рон, перестань. А ты, Малфой, лучше иди, куда шел. Никому из нас не надо проблем.  
— Поттер, я...   
— Просто иди. 

Мне неловко. Потому что я знаю, что теперь будет. Драко опять промолчит. Повернется и молча уйдет, потому что вынужден слушать его. Иногда мне кажется, что в присутствии Поттера он теряет и разум, и волю. Я усмехаюсь и утыкаюсь лбом в теплую кожу фестрала. До чего же все это глупо. 

Слева звучат шаги, и я напрягаюсь.   
— Морфеус. Как ты, приятель? Я не видел тебя сто лет.

Что тут делает Поттер? Два осторожных шага назад, и я тихо скрываюсь в тени. Быть невидимками — это то, что мы лучше всего умеем делать после войны. 

Мой фестрал нетерпеливо переступает ногами: определенно, он ему рад.   
— Я принес тебе угощение. Знаешь какое?

Пока он бьет себя по карманам, я внимательно изучаю его, разглядывая сильные руки и плечи. Хоть я ненавижу его, но не могу не признать: Поттер красив. А может, это слава придала ему красоты? Словно на нем лежит невидимый лоск тысячи глаз.   
— Прости, что так долго не приходил. 

С чего бы тебе приходить в какой-то вонючий загон, наш герой? Если каждый твой день так плотно расписан. Если пресса жадно ловит твои движенья и взгляды, захлебываясь от восхищения, а обыватели потом дрочат на твои колдо в газетах? 

От злости меня распирает и почти что трясет, но я лишь усмехаюсь, плотнее кутаясь в мантию. Ты не слишком осторожен и умен, наш герой. Я могла бы убить тебя прямо сейчас. Но какой в этом смысл? Мне это уже ничем не поможет. 

— Любишь сахар?   
Я настолько его ненавижу, что какое-то время пристально смотрю на фестрала, пытаясь не замечать, что Поттер снимает очки и проводит рукой по лицу, словно стирая с себя напускное веселье. Что глаза у него сейчас большие, несчастные, чуть не вполовину лица, и что он не выглядит победителем. 

Поттер обнимает моего фестрала за шею, утыкается лбом в жесткий бок и точно так же, как я, вплетает пальцы в темную гриву. Похоже, он вознамерился отобрать всё мое. Может, стоит впустить его заодно на обломки поместья? Или в мою слизеринскую койку? А может, он захочет заполучить мои парадные труселя?

Морфеус, которого я давно считаю своим, весело фыркает и берет яблоко у него из руки. Предатель. Все вы такие. Я собираюсь уйти. 

— Как же я задолбался.   
В его голосе слышится что-то такое, что я замираю. Ему что, не с кем поговорить кроме фестрала? Но это же сука-Поттер-у-которого-есть-теперь-всё. 

— Скажи мне, да или нет? — Поттер, отпрянув, глядит на фестрала с такой надеждой в глазах, словно ждет от него важных слов. Важных слов! От фестрала!   
Невольно застыв, я обращаюсь в слух. Что он творит? 

— Морфеус? Да? Или нет?   
Морфеус фыркая, переступает с ноги на ногу и трясет головой. Кажется, он хочет еще яблока или моркови. Но глупый гриф понимает это по-своему:   
— Значит, не любит.   
Он чуть отступает, треплет фестрала по сосредоточенной морде, и на его губах играет такая больная улыбка, что меня наконец осеняет.   
Мерлин великий! Да этот придурок гадает. Гадает на любовь на фестрале! 

Я зажимаю рот рукавом, чтобы не расхохотаться над ним во весь голос. Кажется, он крепко ударился головой на войне. Или всегда был таким? Но Поттер смотрит в пространство таким потерянным взглядом, что внезапно мой смех сам собой замирает. Мне становится интересно. Кто же она, та, которая не отвечает ему? Его рыжая? Но, боггарта ради, зачем гадать на нее, если она и так выпрыгнет из трусов, лишь бы снова стать невестой героя?

Поттер кладет руку фестралу на шею:   
— Не передумаешь? 

В его голосе слышится боль. Мой фестрал глядит на него с подозрением, принюхиваясь к запаху из карманов, и снова трясет головой. Поттер грустно вздыхает. Ну и кретин!

Светлые волосы мелькают в просвете деревьев — не удивлюсь, если Драко снова бродит в поисках этого недоумка, — и Поттер плотно влипает в крепкую шкуру, как это только что делала я. Драко идет мимо, Поттер все сильнее вцепляется в гриву, и я вижу, что его пальцы стиснуты буквально до боли, до белых отметин. Не в силах поверить глазам, я делаю два шага вперед, чтобы посмотреть на него. И понимаю, что могу не бояться: он меня не увидит. Потому что, подавшись вперед, он жадно глядит на Малфоя, и в его глазах застыла такая тоска, что я не могу ошибиться. Неужели он тоже... Пожалуйста, только не это. 

— Он меня ненавидит.   
Это уже не вопрос. И снова фестралу. Но Морфеус, глупая лошадь, снова услужливо машет башкой, и Поттер усмехается, болезненно, горько, словно, и правда, получил подтверждение. 

Надо быть таким идиотом? Мне вспоминается Драко, тающий от своей любви как свеча.   
— Не хочешь спросить у меня? Или ты веришь только фестралам? — слова сами собой вылетают у меня изо рта, прежде чем я понимаю, что говорю. 

Поттер отшатывается так, что чуть не падает с ног, доставляя мне секунды блаженства.   
— Паркинсон? — он с трудом находит меня глазами. — Что ты здесь делаешь? — мямлит он, и я усмехаюсь, полностью выступая из тени, чувствуя свое мимолетное превосходство над ним:   
— Ну уж точно не гадаю на лошади.   
— Это не лошадь.  
Разумеется, это единственное, что сейчас важно.

Морфеус оживляется, дергает ухом и тянет ко мне дружелюбную морду.   
— Не поверишь, он не знает ответ, — я глажу шершавый нос, ухмыляясь придурку в лицо, а потом демонстративно пихаю руки в карманы. Поттер с ненавистью глядит на меня и быстро, неловко и криво нацепляет на нос очки. И это очень смешно. — А я знаю. 

Поттер, который только что готов был вскипеть, на моих последних словах замирает и напряженно глядит на меня. Я жду, но он настырно молчит. Отцы-основатели, куда вы глядели? Символом Гриффиндора должен был быть баран, а не лев.   
Я не выдерживаю:  
— Так ты не хочешь спросить у меня?   
— Да пошла ты, — никогда не думала, что увижу в этих глазах такой дикий страх.   
— Значит, не хочешь? — а что, это даже забавно, когда он такой.   
— Паркинсон, что тебе нужно? — он смотрит на меня так убито и обреченно, что в моем сердце шевелится что-то похожее на мимолетную жалость, хотя я давно уже не умею жалеть.   
— Догони его, — велю я и холодно киваю туда, за деревья.   
— Зачем? — его голос немного дрожит, но он все еще старается держать маску героя. — Зачем бы я стал это делать?   
Святой идиот. Неужели он до сих пор надеется меня обмануть?   
— Догони. И признайся. Или это сделаю я.   
Его рука мечется к некрасивому шраму, и он, пялясь в землю, начинает его ожесточенно тереть. И этот идиот — наш герой?   
— Кому я должен признаться? И в чем?  
О, Мерлин, нет. Он все еще косит под дурачка. Как Грейнджер его до сих пор не убила?   
— Так и быть. Если предпочитаешь тупить… Задай мне вопрос, — я сама поражаюсь своей доброте.   
— К-какой? — мямлит он, и первый раз в жизни я вижу, как Поттер краснеет: и щеки, и шея, и уши.   
— Тот, о котором вы болтали с фестралом, — я смотрю на него с ехидной издевкой и тоже загадываю. Если сольется сейчас — ничего не скажу. А Драко переживет. Забудет со временем.   
Но, видимо, не зря этот кретин стал героем. Вскинув голову вверх, он какое-то время упрямо глядит на меня сквозь свои дурацкие стекла, а потом, решившись, отлепляется от фестрала и делает шаг вперед:   
— Да или нет? Паркинсон? Да или нет? — бросает он мне с гордым вызовом, и я впервые понимаю, за что Драко так его... Дальше думать не хочется. Слишком больно. И я просто пожимаю плечом:   
— Да, — я усмехаюсь. — Точно да. И очень давно.   
Он замирает. Застывает в нелепой позе с недонесенной до гривы рукой.   
— Ты уверена? Или опять издеваешься? — в его глазах такая смесь боли, надежды и страха ошибки, что я задираю голову вверх, чтобы больше не видеть его, и молча киваю верхушкам деревьев.   
— Беги, догоняй. Ты все равно ничего не теряешь. Не признаешься ты, скажу я, — я ухмыляюсь и снова с издевкой смотрю на него. — Распишу во всех красках, как ты тут обжимался с фестралом и умолял его о...   
Поттер растворяется в листве просто мгновенно. А я усмехаюсь, обнимая покинутого Морфеуса за шею. Вот я и вернула себе хоть что-то свое.   
Скормив ему на прощание еще два куска, я медленно бреду по направлению к замку. Меня тошнит от собственной доброты. Кажется, пора переводиться на Гриффиндор и повязывать на шею красную тряпку. 

***

 

Уже почти ночь. В нашей зеленой гостиной так тихо, что слышно, как поленья трещат в камине. Из наших не спим только я и Блейз. Блейз читает в углу, а я молча смотрю на огонь. 

— Панси.  
Открывается дверь. Бледный рыцарь и Пивз что-то кричат Драко вслед, но видно, что ему на всё наплевать. И на всех. Первый раз в жизни я вижу его вот такого. Драко шатается, словно пьяный, а его одежда в таком беспорядке, что на нее стыдно смотреть: галстук уполз куда-то подмышку, ворот разъехался, обнажая ключицы и бледную шею, а мантия застегнута набок.   
А еще он улыбается во весь рот. Я не видела его улыбки несколько лет. Но сейчас он улыбается так, словно выпил феликс фелицис. Хотя, видимо, феликс фелицис ему больше не нужен. У него теперь свой. В нелепых очках. 

— Панси! — он подлетает ко мне, подхватывает на руки словно пушинку и кружит по комнате в одному ему слышимом танце, с силой прижимая к себе.   
И я звериным чутьем понимаю, что на его губах еще горят поцелуи. А на теле — прикосновения чужих сильных рук.  
— Ты лучшая, — впервые в жизни он глядит на меня и улыбается мне. — Ты же знаешь, что ты самая лучшая?! Я обожаю тебя!

Он, и правда, как пьяный. Шатаясь, он спотыкается в танце, роняет меня на диван и, смеясь, падает сверху. Растягивая губы в глупейшей улыбке, он ерзает, возит рукой себе по лицу, смахивая со лба прилипшую челку и, наконец, запрокинув голову вверх, валится с дивана вниз на ковер.   
Раскинув руки как крылья, он лежит на полу и глядит в потолок.   
Малфой. Лежит. На полу. Ущипни меня, Блейз. 

— Поттер? — мне просто надо хоть что-то сказать, хотя и без слов все понятно.   
Он смеется тихо, но так необычно, что я начинаю бояться, что от счастья он спятит с ума.   
— Гарри.   
За семь лет их вражды я слышу от него это имя впервые. И пробую усмехнуться. Надеюсь, что моя ухмылка вышла не слишком кривой.   
— Значит, всё получилось?   
Он улыбается как идиот, раскинувшись звездой на ковре, устремив глаза на перекрытия и высокие своды.  
— Панс, я люблю тебя!   
Мое сердце отчего-то сжимают тиски. Может быть, оттого, что он опять говорит не со мной.   
Не церемонясь, я пихаю его разомлевшее от любовной неги тело ногой:  
— Вставай, недоумок!   
— Вставать? Нам пора?  
Я завожу глаза вверх. Кстати, этому жесту научил меня именно он.   
— С пола вставай! Если увидят? Что ты собираешься им объяснять? — мне смешно и неловко, что он вот такой.   
Но Драко только рассеянно улыбается потолку, летучим мышам и тусклому свету камина.   
— Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, — он еще какое-то время таращится в потолок, а потом, резко вскочив, наклоняется и внезапно и смачно чмокает меня в щеку. Первый раз в жизни.   
Я вздрагиваю — скулу еще холодит его поцелуем — и растерянно гляжу на него. Но глаза у него нездешние, шалые, и я понимаю: он целует опять не меня.   
— Вали давай. Завтра рано вставать, — делая вид, что сержусь, я пихаю его в спину в сторону спальни, и он, послушный до неприличия, снова раскинув в стороны руки, задевая пальцами стены, идет, словно парит.   
Первый раз в жизни я вижу его вот таким. И отчего-то мне одновременно и больно, и сладко.   
— Ты лу-у-чша-я-а... — доносится издалека.   
— Достал, идиот, — ору я в ответ и какое-то время смотрю за окно, вслушиваясь в далекие звуки. 

Хлопает дверь в спальню парней, и наконец-то становится тихо. И только теперь я отпускаю себя, прислоняясь к стеклу пылающим лбом и тяжело опираясь на подоконник. Мерлин, почему же так тяжело? 

В окно привычно долбится темное озеро, — дай ему волю, проглотит, захлестнет целиком. Любовь точно так глотает нас всех, лишая воли и разума. Даже таких умных и сильных, как Драко. Хорошо, что я никого не люблю, кроме... Я осторожно прикасаюсь к щеке, прикрывая пальцами место, на котором еще ощущается его поцелуй. 

— Панси, не надо.   
Я вздрагиваю. Я совсем забыла, что я не одна.   
— Не плачь. Ты же знаешь. Он давно сделал свой выбор.   
Я не плачу. Я не умею этого делать. Это просто вода, которая сама собой льется из глаз. Всего лишь вода. Дань моего одиночества.   
— Что ты забыл здесь, Забини? — в моем голосе столько злости, что она может вскипятить целое озеро. Он обязан понять. И уйти.   
Но он почему-то все еще медлит.   
— Я не могу смотреть, как ты плачешь.   
Поверь, Блейз, и я, и я не могу.   
— Так не смотри.  
Я огрызаюсь и еще плотнее влипаю в окно, дожидаясь, когда он уйдет.   
Но он не уходит. Сильные руки осторожно обнимают меня со спины и мягко тянут к себе. От окна несет холодом, но рядом с Блейзом тепло, и в этом странном объятии мне почему-то становится легче.   
Неожиданно для себя доверяя, я откидываюсь назад, упираясь лопатками в жесткое, сильное тело, и, повернув голову вбок, с интересом гляжу на его взволнованный профиль.   
У него крепкие руки, худая, мощная шея и длинные темные волосы, похожие на жесткую гриву. А еще почти золотые глаза. Он крепко обнимает меня, тычась носом в висок, словно в поисках сахара, и рядом с ним мне тепло и надежно.   
— Не могу не смотреть, — шепчет он, и я неожиданно для себя улыбаюсь, потому что вдруг понимаю, как это правильно, что я не умею любить никого, кроме фестралов.


	2. Зелье Забвения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флэшбэк или спин-офф. Словом, неожиданное то ли продолжение, то ли, напротив, начало. Не слишком веселая часть. Писала по заказу одно, а написалось, как обычно, совершенно другое. Но все они мне дороги такие, как есть.

Рыжая приглаживает его вечно лохматые волосы, а он смеется, чуть отклоняясь назад. Мне уже почти что не больно. Иногда мне кажется, что после войны нечему особо болеть. Всё давным-давно выжжено в пепел.  
Касаюсь пальцем холодного стекла, словно пытаюсь пригладить лохматые патлы на расстоянии. Но грифы так далеко внизу, что получается, я глажу его самого. Раз. Еще раз. Я полный кретин. Я люблю тебя, Поттер. Ты знаешь об этом?

— Драко.  
Голос у крестного бархатный, глубокий. И такой понимающий. Еще бы. Кому еще меня понимать, как не ему?  
— Отойдите от окна, вас продует.  
Я усмехаюсь. Заявка на троечку, так себе. Я — будущий колдомедик. Продует — вылечусь в две секунды. Профессор мог бы позволить себе большую изобретательность. 

— Драко? Вы меня слышите?  
Мотаю головой, словно непослушный ребенок, — хотя кто я еще для него, если в пять лет заляпал ему кашей парадную мантию, — упрямо провожу пальцами по стеклу, словно снова пытаясь дотронуться до темной красивой фигуры. Пусть видит, плевать. Он и так про меня знает больше, чем нужно.  
Недовольство Снейпа сгущается, а я чувствую полузабытое желание делать назло и какую-то детскую вредность — ну что, что он теперь придумает дальше?  
Но Северус неожиданно вздыхает и, тяжело опираясь кулаками на подоконник, встает рядом со мной у окна, так, что Поттер теперь отчетливо виден не только мне. 

— У меня теперь есть зелье Забвения. Все получилось.  
Его тихие слова оглушают меня, и я, наконец-то оторвавшись взглядом от Поттера, поворачиваюсь, и смотрю на него, забыв закрыть рот.  
Северус бросает на меня быстрый пронзительный взгляд — так умеет глядеть только он — и снова смотрит в окно.  
— Не смотри так. Я просто добавил... Неважно. Оно позволяет забыть. Забыть все, что чувствуешь. Но только к одному человеку. Если ты хочешь...  
Он умолкает. Какое-то время я неверяще смотрю на него, а потом растерянно отворачиваюсь снова туда, где ненавистные руки в рыжих веснушках снова тянутся к его волосам.  
Забыть. У меня есть шанс раз и навсегда позабыть эти шальные глаза, вечно лохматые патлы и пунцовые губы, к которым я могу прикасаться только в своих глупых мечтах. Забыть то, как он смеется, как дышит, как хмурится. Напрочь забыть эту злую, вынимающую душу реальность, в которой он снова целует ее, не меня. 

— Забыть?..  
Мой палец снова невольно тянет к стеклу, и я прикасаюсь к нему. Пусть он далеко и даже об этом не знает, но так я снова могу его гладить. Осторожно распрямлять лохматые темные пряди, трогать сильные плечи, оглаживать спину.  
Грязнокровка лупит его кулаком по плечу и пытается спихнуть его с камня, он изо всех сил упирается в землю ногой. Они шутливо начинают толкаться, а рыжие брат и сестрица смеются над ними. Они хохочут все вместе. Им хорошо.

— Да, Драко. Именно так. Забыть навсегда, без возврата.  
Голос у крестного резкий, почти без эмоций. Сейчас он предлагает мне стать таким же, как он. Независимым, сильным. Без этой тупой, невыносимой любви, которая меня превращает в желе.  
Рыжая хватает его за плечо, тянет к себе, и я прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть. Неужели я смогу забыть навсегда эту боль, эту невыносимую ревность? Навсегда вырвать его из груди? А заодно из души и из сердца. 

Поттер, не удержавшись под напором грязнокровки и рыжего, валится на спину с камня, и, раскинув руки, лежит на земле, глядя в туманное небо. Мои губы сами собой чуть разъезжаются в стороны. Люблю, когда он такой. Счастливый, как в детстве. Рыжий протягивает ему руку, пытаясь поднять, но Поттер делает коварный замах, и рыжий неуклюже валится рядом. Потому что дебил. Надо было подходить к Поттеру сзади. Я бы на его месте... Я резко обрываю себя. Я никогда на этом месте не буду. Поттер хохочет, подминая того под себя, рыжий возмущенно вопит. Они возятся на земле, как два веселых щенка, а я смотрю на него, не могу наглядеться. Он лохматый и грязный. Почему мне так нравится смотреть на него? 

— Драко?  
Я вздрагиваю. Я совсем забыл, что я стою не один.  
Поттер уже поднялся и бестолково машет руками, видимо накладывая на себя и на рыжего Очищающее. Я не могу перестать на него смотреть. Неужели это случится, и уже завтра я забуду его? Он просто станет для меня еле знакомым, совсем чужим парнем, одним из. Не задевающим в груди ничего.  
Крестный хмыкает, привлекая внимание.  
— А ты сам? — я пытаюсь перейти в наступление, стараясь не замечать, что мой голос немного осип. Наверное, из окна действительно дует. — Ты сам его выпил?

Я-то знаю, зачем он искал рецепт десять лет. И почему он его все же нашел.  
Северус, который до сих пор рассматривал меня так пристально, как ингредиент для нужного зелья, внезапно отводит взгляд. И молчит. Я удивляюсь.  
— То есть, нет? — я изумленно, почти испуганно смотрю на него, а он смотрит в окно.  
— Все не так просто, Драко. 

Я тоже перевожу взгляд на лужайку, где рыжая виснет на шее у Поттера, присасываясь губами к щеке, и внутри меня все корчится, как от медленной пытки. Куда уже проще-то? Я хочу это зелье прямо сейчас. 

— Давай.  
Я резко выбрасываю руку вперед, почему-то уверенный, что зелье у него непременно будет с собой. Я угадал.  
Не глядя на меня, Северус кладет мне в руку мелкий пузатый флакон. Зелень стекла, тонкие золотистые руны каймой, а внутри плещется темная жижа.  
Мой взгляд мечется с флакона в окно. Рыжая находит его губы своими. Кажется, он ей отвечает. Ненавижу ее. И его. 

— Сильно горькое?  
Я дергаю крышку, пытаясь принюхаться на расстоянии. Общению с зельями я приучен с глубокого детства.  
— Вам есть разница? Драко?  
Он сурово глядит на меня, и я пожимаю плечами. Он снова прав — когда так болит, то разницы давно нет.  
— Ты его уже... кому-то давал? — флакон удобно лежит на ладони. Тяжелый.  
Я знаю, что крестному могу доверить и душу, и тело, он никогда не обманет. Просто зачем-то оттягиваю этот момент. Когда в моей жизни больше не станет Его. 

Крестный хмурится на мой вопрос, но все же кивает и нехотя роняет слова:  
— Домовиха Винки. Барти Крауч. Ты должен был видеть.  
В горле сжимается. Я молча киваю. Вечно пьяная домовиха, продержавшаяся целую неделю без привычной бутылки в руках, поразила даже меня. Значит, чертово зелье и правда работает. 

Я смотрю на Поттера, потом на вцепившуюся в его плечи большую пиявку, и осторожно подношу руку к губам. Ну что ж, Поттер. Я пью за любовь. За мою любовь, которой больше не будет. 

Прохлада стекла касается моих губ, рука невольно замирает на полдороге. Я любил его почти всю мою жизнь. Больше жизни. Неужели сейчас все закончится? 

Флакон ерзает у моего рта, словно живой, донося до носа аромат ландыша и уличной пыли. Мне остается глотнуть. Всего лишь глотнуть, чтобы потом спокойно жить и дышать. Без него.  
Пальцы дрожат и сжимают стекло все сильнее. Я... сейчас... Сделаю. Я смогу, я забуду. 

Крестный напряженно молчит, и я чувствую внезапный прилив раздражения. Почему он молчит? Почему стоит чертовым истуканом? Он обязан мне помешать!  
— Почему ты позволяешь мне это сделать? — ору я так, что, наверное, меня слышно даже в подвале у Филча.  
Моя внезапная вспышка неожиданна как для него, так и для меня самого. Но я уже во власти аффекта. Швыряю в сторону проклятый флакон, не беспокоясь о содержимом, растекающемся по полу вязкой лужей.  
— Как ты мог? Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? — впервые за все это время я по-настоящему ору на него, чувствуя, как копятся слезы в углах глаз: — Почему. Ты. Мне. Это. Позволил?  
Я так зол, что почти готов ударить его. Первый раз в жизни.  
— Драко, я вас прошу. Успокойтесь.  
Снова это ненавистное школьное "вы". Я ненавижу, когда он делает это!  
Сжимая кулаки, я шагаю к нему, не понимая, что хочу сделать. Ненавижу его. И себя. Я всех, всех ненавижу! 

Очнувшись, я понимаю, что рыдаю, уткнувшись в худое плечо. Реву безудержно, как в детстве, навзрыд, размазывая слезы и сопли по старой, выцветшей мантии. А он неловко и напряженно постукивает меня по спине, словно пытаясь выхлопать пыль. Он никогда не умел утешать. Но только в его объятиях с самого детства я находил полный покой. 

— Успокоился?  
Я позорно хлюпаю носом, киваю и отстраняюсь, пряча зареванные глаза, хотя давно уже привык его не стесняться.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Он осторожно подцепляет пальцами мой подбородок. Но я настырно не смотрю на него. Я тоже могу быть упрямым.  
— Почему? — за окно я тоже уже не смотрю — все равно Поттера там больше нет.  
Какие-то доли секунды, и его бы так же не стало в этой постылой жизни. Я бы смог это сделать. Смог бы дальше жить без него. Или не смог?  
— Ты хочешь знать, почему я тебе это позволил? — голос у него ровный, холодный, словно только что не случилось моей позорной истерики.  
Я молча выдираюсь из цепких знакомых пальцев и киваю, вытирая рукавом мантии распухшие нос и глаза. Благо, этого не видит отец.  
— Думал, так тебе будет легче. 

Поттер ушел, и мне кажется, что за окном потемнело. Или это просто надвигается дождь?  
Легче. Разве может быть легче без света? Я снова злюсь на него и неожиданно для себя бью по больному:  
— Потому что ты тоже знаешь, каково это, любить без ответа? 

Наши тайны — тайны только для нас. Крестный вздрагивает, но продолжает молча глядеть в облака, туда, где собираются тучи.  
— Потому что я знаю, что значит любить эти глаза.  
Он тоже бьет мне прямо под дых. Но я все же надеюсь, он говорит про Лили. Потому что иначе... Иначе... Я задыхаюсь. 

— Разумеется, про нее. Прекратите истерику, Драко, — Северус морщится так брезгливо, словно я сунул ему под нос таракана.  
Всегда умел читать мои мысли. И спасибо за это ему. Потому что от накатившего облегчения у меня даже ноги слабеют.  
— Но ты не стал забывать, — сиплю я, пытаясь схватиться за подоконник. О святой Салазар, неужели к этому придурку я ревную даже его? Как я жалок. 

Я молча жду, когда растает холодок от испуга в груди, а он желчно и подозрительно косится в мою сторону, кажется, больше не собираясь ничего добавлять. Но я не привык отступать.  
— Почему ты не стал? — про мою настойчивость он знает не понаслышке. Поэтому тихонько вздыхает, зная, что я не отступал ни в год, ни в четыре, ни в пять.  
— Не захотел. Как и ты, — наконец-то снисходит он до ответа.  
— Но... почему? — я привык доверять ему всегда и во всем. Он старше, умнее. Он должен, просто обязан знать правду, почему мы с ним не смогли этого сделать. 

Северус снова морщится, как обычно, от вынужденных объяснений.  
— Это всё, — он кривится и хмурится, избегая называть вещи своими именами, совсем не умеет быть откровенным. Но все же продолжает мне объяснять, и я за это ему благодарен. — Долго. Почти двадцать лет. Это я. Часть меня. Я не помню себя без этой боли. Не умею жить без нее. Но я надеялся, что у тебя может быть шанс. Начать все сначала. 

Поттер неожиданно снова показывается вдали, задумчиво бредет по тропинке, и я не могу отвести от него глаз. Вся его смешливость куда-то исчезла, и теперь, когда он один — он уставший и хмурый. Вот такого я люблю его так, что дыхания нет. Что в груди жмут тиски. Почему в детстве мне никто не рассказывал, что сердцу может быть больно настолько? Я снова прикасаюсь к стеклу, осторожно ведя пальцами по обожаемому лицу. Я ненавижу, но тут же прощаю себя за эту слабость. 

— Я не могу его потерять, — шепчу я, объясняя. — Даже так. Даже такого.  
Я больше не говорю ничего, но Северус молчит, и я надеюсь, что и так все понятно.  
Пусть Поттер не любит. Пусть никогда не будет со мной. Пусть сердце рвется на части. Но он тоже давно уже стал частью меня. Оторванной, окровавленной частью.  
Поттер останавливается, приваливаясь спиной к высокому вязу, и мои пальцы сами собой продолжают гладить его далекие руки и плечи.  
— Забыть его — значит, забыть себя самого. Все, что я пережил, прожил. Я не смогу. Никогда. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Тяжелая рука ложится мне на плечо. Я знаю, он действительно понимает.  
— Я попытался. Дальше ты сам.  
Я молча киваю. Теперь я сам по себе. Выбрал свой путь с ненормальной любовью.  
Северус усмехается, снова читая меня как открытую книгу, но я больше не злюсь на него за эту усмешку. Сложно злиться на того, кто ради тебя отдаст свою жизнь. На того, кто так давно с тобой в одной лодке. Ведь он тоже так и не смог выпить это проклятое зелье. 

Поттер, вскинув голову, устало смотрит в сторону замка, и я понимаю, что был идиотом, когда пытался забыть эти глаза. Потому что их забыть невозможно.  
Невозможно...  
Что-то снова начинает грызть меня изнутри. Медленно, очень медленно я веду головой, и от неясной догадки у меня опять все холодеет внутри. Северус смотрит в окно, глядит на Поттера с совершенно бесстрастным лицом, и я неожиданно понимаю, что по никому не понятной причине Поттер целую неделю больше не бесит его. Не раздражает. Не остается после уроков. Может быть, потому что...  
В голове замыкает. Я боюсь дальше думать. Потому что знаю, что только ради меня… Ради меня… Северус мог бы… 

— Будет дождь. Не задерживайся здесь слишком долго, Драко. И не забивай себе голову чепухой.  
Привычно прочтя мои мысли, он снова скользит равнодушным взглядом по Поттеру и чуть заметно, ободряюще улыбается мне, приподняв края губ.  
А я… Подлые слезы снова подступают к глазам, щиплют в носу, но я старательно улыбаюсь, пряча свою слабость подальше, и киваю тому, кому так сильно верю всю жизнь.  
— Я иду, Северус.  
Я иду.


	3. Признание

Я не верю Паркинсон. Я ей просто не верю. Три года, полных тоски, отчаяния и моих скрытых взглядов. Этого. Просто. Не. Может. Быть.   
Ее злые глаза и гаденькая усмешка, кривящая тонкие губы... Я ей верю в одном: она сделает то, что сказала. Распишет во всех красках, как страдает по нему народный герой. Как готов землю грызть от отчаяния, что не нужен слизеринскому гаду. И Малфой, усмехаясь с ленивым высокомерием, будет выслушивать ее страстный рассказ, как я его… Что я его… Нет. Лучше я сам.   
Как же я ненавижу всех слизеринцев! 

Бегу по тропинке, продираюсь через кусты, почти не замечая, как колючки царапают щеку. Куда подевался проклятый хорек? Почему, когда он не нужен, он вечно торчит где-то рядом? Издевается над каждым промахом и поражением, прожигает насквозь ненавидящим взглядом, от которого хочется повеситься на первом суку. А как раз в жизни стал нужен, так сроду его не найдешь?   
Чтобы трусливо не передумать, я бегу, что есть сил. Мчусь до самого Запретного леса, рыскаю под стенами замка, петляю у озера, и когда уже понимаю, что вряд ли его обнаружу, внезапно вижу в просвете между темных стволов белые волосы, и обессиленно замираю на месте. Сердце колотится, как ненормальное, но даже себе я не стану врать в утешение, что это от быстрого бега. Рядом с ним так всегда. 

Он привалился к старому дереву, словно прячась за крону. Длинные пальцы мнут сигарету, я знаю, он начал курить после войны. Мне даже это в нем нравится. Черт побери, как мне вообще его разлюбить, если мне в нем нравятся даже пороки? 

Отдышаться. Сердце лупит по груди и горлу. Еще чуть-чуть и выпрыгнет из меня. Я не могу это сделать. Перед глазами появляется Паркинсон и ее ехидная рожа. “Не признаешься ты, скажу я”. Содрогаюсь при мысли, как и что она ему скажет. Хватит тянуть! 

Подбегаю к нему с такой мрачной решимостью, что он, вздрогнув, невольно отшатывается, а потом, осознав, что это именно я, опаляет меня ненавидящим взглядом.   
— Что ты здесь забыл, наш герой? Тебе больше негде гулять?   
Он смотрит на меня с привычной насмешкой, как на какое-то скучное насекомое, и я понимаю, что если сейчас промолчу, то не решусь уже никогда.   
— Я люблю тебя, — бухаю я, ни на что не надеясь.   
Ну давай же, засмейся! Я заслужил. 

Но Малфой только смотрит непонимающе и удивленно, и даже чуть пятится, как от чумного. Словно боится, что я заражу. Зря волнуется, глупостью не заражаются. Так же, как и любовью. 

Я упрямо молчу, и Малфой еще какое-то время растерянно глядит на меня, и я даже почти верю, что меня пронесет, а потом в его глазах зажигается понимание:   
— Ну и на что и с кем ты поспорил, кретин?   
Час от часу не легче. Хотя понимаю его, я бы тоже, услышав такое, прежде всего подумал об этом. Но я все равно злюсь.   
— Ни на что и ни с кем. Я люблю тебя. Что непонятно?  
Малфой прищуривает глаза и глядит на меня уже с откровенной отчаянной злостью, резко сглатывает и прижимается спиной к твердой коре, словно выбирая лучшее место для очередного сражения.   
— Поттер, если ты решил поиграть, то мне это никуда не уперлось. Иди к своей рыжей давалке, она...   
— Что ты сказал?   
Мое тело реагирует на оскорбления всегда намного быстрее, чем мозг, поэтому он оказывается окончательно втиснутым в дерево прежде, чем я успеваю хоть что-нибудь сообразить.   
— Поттер, сука, пусти.   
Он бьется под моими руками, извивается ловкой змеей, и меня это бесит. Особенно его теплое тонкое горло и острые скулы.   
— Не пущу. Извинись.   
Я почти что рычу. Меня колотит от бешенства. Как я мог подумать, что я его... Как я вообще мог такое подумать…   
— Пошел на...  
Я запечатываю его брань кулаком. Он неизвестно как уворачивается так, что удар лишь немного скользит по скуле, и бьет со всей дури в ответ, впечатывая кулак в мои зубы.   
Ненавижу. Я его ненавижу.   
Спустя пару секунд мы катаемся по траве, пытаясь порвать друг друга на части как бойцовые псы. Он явно окреп на войне. Впрочем, я тоже.   
— Потти, так что ты там говорил про любовь? — хрипит он, пытаясь меня придушить, нажимая локтем на горло. — Может, теперь повторишь?   
Его лицо давно покраснело от напряжения, но сейчас и вовсе искажено в злобной гримасе.   
— Перебьешься, — сиплю я: воздуха в легких почти не осталось, и я пытаюсь его отодрать от себя, выпутываясь из его сильных рук.   
Ловким приемом, которому научил меня Грюм, я сбрасываю его с себя, как паршивого пса, и падаю сверху, мешая ударить. Он дергается подо мной, я скручиваю ему руки и ноги. Достал.   
— Как же ты меня бесишь!  
— Ох, По-о-отти, — он растерзанный, грязный, лохматый и с покрасневшим лицом, мантия в каких-то иголках и листьях. Но при этом он все так же манерно тянет слова, доводя меня до трясучки. — А как же наша любо-о-овь? Неужели ты переду-умал?  
Нет, эта скотина сегодня точно нарвется.   
— Да пошел ты.   
Я впечатываю кулак в землю рядом с его ненавистным лицом — не могу его бить, хоть ты тресни, — и тут же вскакиваю, словно мне противно прикасаться к нему, — пусть думает так. Он тут же поднимается следом.   
От драки он раскраснелся, как маггл, сверкает глазами, сдувает со лба лохматую челку. Сейчас он еще лохмаче, чем я. Но почему-то в отличие от меня, даже в этом он безумно красивый. Красивый всегда. Такой, что смотреть невозможно. Я не смотрю. Отвожу глаза, как от солнца, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Как получается, что я каждый раз забываю, из-за чего мы дрались? От каждой драки в памяти остаются только наши касания, которых мне всегда не хватает. 

Я делаю шаг, собираясь уйти. И тут же вспоминаю про Паркинсон. Как же я ее ненавижу!   
Но и уйти я уже не могу. Сколько угодно я могу ненавидеть ее, но она ему все равно все расскажет. Чем не повод для жестоких слизеринских насмешек до конца моих дней?  
Я не могу им дать в руки такое оружие. Лучше я убью себя сам.   
Поворачиваюсь к нему, он стоит у дерева, загнанно дышит, резко зачесывая назад свои белые космы, и сверлит меня ненавидящими злыми глазами.   
— Я не передумал, Малфой, — говорю ему я, стараюсь сделать свой голос спокойным. Сейчас я национальный герой, я на приеме у Кингсли. Мантра, которая мне всегда помогает. Мои плечи сами собой распрямляются, а на губах возникает усмешка. Я тоже умею быть слизеринцем. В его глазах я вижу растерянность, отчего еще высокомернее гляжу на него, роняя слова, как бриллианты: — Просто ты все перепутал. Не наша любовь, а моя. Твоей любви нет, и не могло даже быть. Потому что такие как ты любить не умеют. 

В его глазах непонимание сменяет растерянность, едва ли не страх. Сейчас он больше всего похож на провинившегося первогодку. Вот теперь я могу уходить. Разворачиваюсь на каблуках. 

— Поттер.   
Сильная рука дергает меня за плечо, останавливая, заставляя на него обернуться.   
— Что еще?   
Я холодно смотрю на него, но он прячет взгляд.   
— Поттер, — он хмурится, кусает губы, не смотрит в лицо. Сердце снова сжимается. Ну почему он настолько красивый? Так моей брони надолго не хватит. — Зачем ты это затеял? Скажи. Проспорил Уизли желание?   
Он вскидывает глаза. Серые. Полные странной надежды и боли. И всё. Больше я не могу. Всю мою холодность резко сдувает ветрами. Я люблю его. Господи, как же сильно люблю. Что-то пытаюсь сказать, но голоса нет. Я тону. Я реально тону. Я не могу от него оторваться. Снова хочу дотронуться до него. Впиться руками в острые плечи и потянуть на себя. Что ты со мной сделал, Малфой?   
Я сглатываю и отступаю назад. Шаг. Еще шаг.   
— Никому не проспорил, — мой голос почти не дрожит. — Я люблю тебя. Паркинсон об этом узнала. Не спрашивай как. Велела признаться или сама тебе скажет об этом, — я смотрю на него, уже не таясь. Неужели я, и правда, признаю это вслух? — Ну и вот... Говорю. Малфой, я люблю тебя. Всё? Вы довольны?   
Я хмурюсь и дергаюсь, чтобы уйти, но оказывается, он все еще цепко держит меня за рукав.   
— Я не верю тебе.   
Хочу разозлиться. Раздраженно смотрю на него. Глаза в землю. И губы дрожат. Лицо прячет светлая челка. Что происходит?   
— Мне не надо, чтобы ты мне поверил. Я признался. Дальше ваши проблемы, — я деланно усмехаюсь, хотя усмехаться мне совершенно не хочется. Мне кажется, или дрожь из его горячей ладони переходит в меня, заставляя все тело дрожать? Меня реально трясет. 

Он снова поднимает глаза и смотрит в лицо, закусывая губу, словно решает запутанную задачу. Я уже не пытаюсь уйти, потому что его рука по-прежнему жмет мой локоть. Просто стою и жду своего приговора. Да засмейся ты уже, наконец. Ты же гребаный слизеринец.   
— Ты... — он уже опять не глядит на меня, смотрит в землю. — Поттер, ты это… Серьезно?   
Нет, мантикора тебя задери, я по четвергам всегда развлекаюсь именно так. 

— Пусти. Я пойду.   
Пытаюсь вырваться, но он не пускает, с отчаянной силой дергая на себя. Меня кидает к нему. И вот он опять близко-близко. И его губы у самой щеки. Вот только на этот раз мы уже не деремся. Просто стоим, замерев. И от того, что я вижу его золотые ресницы, сердце колотится как ненормальное.   
— М-Малфой... Отпусти.   
Что я несу? Он меня даже не держит. Руками. Но как обычно держит собой.   
— Поттер, заткнись.   
И он целует меня. Просто берет и целует, осторожно прижимаясь губами к губам. Мир замирает. Пропадает все кроме чувств. Только губы. Его чертовы губы. И я какое-то время от него дышать не могу, потому что просто не верю. Мне это снится.   
— Ну как? Все еще любишь?   
Его рука на моем затылке невесомо дрожит. И дыхание бьется как птица. Он с каким-то обреченным отчаянием глядит на меня, словно теперь я должен заорать и сбежать.   
Нашел, чем пугать. Не дождется.   
— Больше жизни.   
Сам не понимаю, как из меня вылетают эти слова. Ненавижу свой факультет, из-за которого даже соврать не умею.   
— Это правда?   
Дыхание прерывистое, нервное. Дышит в ухо и щеку. Пахнет то ли фиалками, то ли сиренью. И Малфоем. Этот запах преследует меня даже во сне.   
— Неужели не чувствуешь сам? — мне кажется, что меня от него так ломает, что это должен чувствовать каждый.   
— Я... не знаю.   
— Зато я знаю, Малфой. Жить без тебя не могу. Ни спать, ни думать, ни есть, — эта горечь из меня льется рекой, наконец-то даруя освобождение.   
Он тихо вздыхает и чуть отстраняется. Неужели проникся моей пламенной речью?   
— А в туалет?   
— Что? — я изумленно смотрю на него.   
— В туалет без меня ты можешь ходить? Или придется помочь?  
Его голос дрожит. Но глаза совершенно серьезные. Я его точно когда-нибудь пришибу. Заботливый змей. Не сдержавшись от его притворно-участливой мины, я тихо фыркаю, потом, глядя как он несмело мне улыбается, начинаю тихо смеяться, и через минуту уже хохочу во все горло. Мы хохочем. Вместе с Малфоем.   
Сползаем по дереву и падаем рядом, все еще хохоча. Сидим на старых корнях, прижимаясь плечами друг к другу. Кажется, это первый раз после войны, когда я на самом деле смеюсь, а не пытаюсь сделать вид, что смешно.   
— Спасибо, придурок, туда я как-нибудь сам.   
— Жаль, я бы помог.   
— Идиот.   
Отсмеявшись, мы какое-то время просто молчим, не глядим друг на друга. Мне с ним хорошо. Чувствовать рядом. Никуда не уйду, пусть сам прогоняет. Но, кажется, и он не спешит.   
— Правда любишь? — закинув голову вверх, он глядит на резную листву.   
— Ага, — отчего-то признаться ему стало очень легко. — Правда-правда.   
Он бросает на меня косой быстрый взгляд, и меня снова почти мутит от его красоты.   
— Знаешь. Я тоже.   
Он хватает травинку и тянет к губам. Всегда делает так, когда он волнуется. Я-то знаю.   
— Что "ты тоже"? — завороженно смотрю, как его губы обхватывают тонкий стебель, и правда, не понимаю. Такое я не могу понимать.   
Он почти ложится на ствол, и белые волосы мягко вплетаются в темную кору. Травинку жует, поэтому слова слышатся не слишком разборчиво и очень тихо.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя. И если ты все затеял, чтоб надо мной посмеяться, то смейся. Сейчас самое время.   
Я непонимающе смотрю на него. На его тонкий профиль. На острый кадык. На резкие скулы. На слезу, одиноко бегущую по щеке. Наверное, осталась от нашего смеха.   
Но я почему-то пугаюсь.   
— Малфой, ты чего? — я почти шепчу, потому что голоса нет, и бережно трогаю пальцами мокрый след, пытаясь стереть.  
Он все так же не глядит на меня, только пожимает плечами, и я, не выдержав, склоняюсь к нему и молча вынимаю изо рта чуть мокрый изжеванный стебель. Ненароком касаясь пальцами губ. Словно у меня есть на это какое-то право. Он не шевелится, смотрит напряженно, почти не дыша, словно ждет, очень ждет, и я больше совсем не могу, обнимаю руками лицо и осторожно прикасаюсь губами к губам. Пропади оно все.   
Я боюсь, я знаю, он меня оттолкнет, я уже готов отстраниться. Но он не пускает, хватает меня, тянет на себя дрожащей рукой, и я просто не верю тому, как голодно и жадно он мне отвечает. Почти набрасываясь на меня, впивается в мои губы своими. И мне кажется, что я лечу в какой-то фантастический бред, потому что в моей жизни этого не бывает. Но он, не переставая жадно меня целовать, резко рвет в стороны обе мантии, мою и его, тянет, дергает, усаживает меня на себя, отчего телу становится колко и сладко, лезет под рубашку руками. А потом тихо стонет мне в рот, и я уже не могу. Еще чуть-чуть, и я просто взорвусь. Это безумие. Драко.   
— Драко... Постой.   
Хочу остановить его, но сам снова и снова целую его. Я не могу.   
— Что? Гарри? Что? Ты передумал?   
Он. Мое имя. Я сейчас действительно кончу.   
У него совершенно дурные глаза, приоткрытые губы и невозможный стояк, который я слишком хорошо ощущаю внизу.   
— Гарри? Не хочешь?  
— Дурак. Не дождешься.   
Наваливаюсь на него, роняя в траву. Хочу, чтобы стонал подо мной. Чтобы впустил. Чтобы взял. Мне кажется, я рехнулся. Теперь уже я сам жадно шарю у него под одеждой, пытаясь добраться до голого тела. Неужели теперь это можно? Ребра, соски, поджарый живот, — я целую его везде, куда только прикасаются губы. Дурея, втягиваю ртом тонкую кожу, пытаясь пометить. Мой. Хочу, чтоб был только моим! Он стонет и выгибается под моими губами всем телом, ластясь и подставляясь под мои поцелуи. Драко. Малфой. Я люблю, я хочу до безумия, и шепчу, шепчу ему это. Что — не помню, что-то неприлично интимное, — как хочу его, как давно и безумно хочу.   
— Поттер, постой. Я не железный, — он пытается вывернуться из-под меня, но я не пускаю, поднимаясь рукой по бедру. — Поттер! — он почти стонет от страсти, глотая слова. Хватает меня за лицо, заставляя подняться и лечь рядом с ним, на него, смотрит в глаза шальными зрачками. Точнее, пытается смотреть, но очевидно же: ни черта он не видит. Так же, как я. И шепчет, шепчет мне в губы рваными выдохами: — Я тоже сильно хочу тебя, Гарри. Безумно хочу. Подыхаю. Но я сейчас кончу в штаны. И уже никогда не отмоюсь от такого позора, — он тихо стонет, ерзает подо мной, и вопреки своим же словам с силой притирается стояком к моему.   
Я пытаюсь смеяться, но напряжение не отпускает. Я хочу его так, что закладывает в ушах. Толкаюсь в него. Он в меня. Не могу больше. Тянусь к его паху рукой.   
— Гарри, стой.   
Что опять? Ну, пожалуйста.   
— Гарри, очень прошу. Не сегодня.   
Утыкаюсь лбом в плечо, пытаясь дышать.   
— Ты меня не хочешь? Малфой?   
— Ты совсем идиот? Я умру сейчас, Гарри.   
С трудом поднимаю глаза. Все равно ничего. Красное марево.   
— Тогда почему?   
Он глядит на меня, смотрит с такой нежной болью, что мне становится страшно.   
— Я хочу верить, что завтра ты не сбежишь от меня, звездный мальчик. А так у меня будет хоть один шанс.   
Он прикусывает губу и снова глядит на меня с напряженным отчаянием. И от того, что я наконец-то его понимаю, у меня что-то лопается в груди и растекается внутри теплой болью. Я — народный герой. Он боится, что я не приду… Мой Малфой. Если бы ты мог хоть на секунду понять, что сильнее любить невозможно.   
— Ну и кто из нас идиот? — никогда раньше я не видел в нем этот отчаянный страх потерять. Меня потерять. И от этого одновременно внутри щекотно и больно. — Ты теперь от меня никогда не избавишься, — шепотом обещаю ему, пытаясь убедить, объяснить. Но как найти слова, чтобы суметь рассказать про любовь? Про то, что я люблю его просто до одури? Эх, не мастер я говорить.   
Он улыбается мне, но по этой несмелой улыбке я вижу, он мне явно не верит.   
Пытаясь прийти в себя, сажусь на траву. Глубоко вдыхаю прохладный озерный воздух. Провожу рукой по лицу. Привычно тру шрам. От такого мне придется отходить очень долго. Но ради него я готов не только на это.   
— Я согласен. Давай всё отложим на завтра.   
Вот теперь я на самом деле герой! Родители бы мной гордились. Хотя…   
— Ты меня больше не хочешь?   
Нет, сегодня я его точно убью. Разворачиваюсь в праведном гневе, но снова натыкаюсь на его больной тусклый взгляд. Господи, он, и правда, боится. Тяну его на себя, прижимаю, целую в светлый висок. В губы нельзя, я сорвусь.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты верил мне. Слышишь, Драко? Я сделаю для этого все. Все, что только захочешь.   
Даже не улыбается, кривится горько, и я понимаю, что пропал навсегда. Меня больше нет. Есть любовь. 

— Малфой, я люблю тебя. Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, — шепчу я. Нужных слов, как всегда, не хватает. — Верь мне. Это не изменится никогда, — резко поднимаюсь и тяну его за собой: надо идти или я опять на него нападу. — Вон, твоя Паркинсон знает.   
— Паркинсон? При чем тут она? — он смотрит на меня затуманенным взглядом.   
— Ну, вообще-то это все она начала, — я улыбаюсь, пытаясь не трогать его. — Пойдем, отведу тебя к ней.   
— Я тебе девица?   
Он презрительно фыркает и привычно задирает вверх подбородок, но тут же испуганно оглядывается на меня.   
Обхватываю его руку своей, делая вид, что ничего не заметил.   
— Проводить?  
И в награду мне тихое:  
— Проводи. 

А потом мы весь вечер бродим по замку, как два привидения. Провожаем — я его, он меня, не в силах расстаться. Говорим обо всем. Целуемся и тискаемся в каждом закутке, в каждой нише. И только за десять минут до отбоя я наконец-то собираюсь его отпустить. Последний раз целую у Слизеринской гостиной. Еще раз. Самый последний. И еще. С трудом отрываюсь.   
— Я приду к тебе завтра. Драко, иди.   
— Правда придешь? — он смотрит на меня с тревожной надеждой. Галстук набок, от стильной прически — одни пряди и перья.   
— Ты совсем идиот? — шепчу я. — Я тебя так люблю, что дышать не могу. Я ничего без тебя...   
— Да, Поттер, да. Я запомнил. В туалет без меня ты тоже не можешь.   
— Малфой, ну почему ты такой...   
Мы хватаем друг друга за плечи, за руки, ласкаемся, тремся друг о друга и смеемся как пьяные — весь вечер мы оба словно друг другом пьяны — а потом я крепко целую его, уже совсем напоследок, и наконец-то, решившись, запихиваю за бледного рыцаря. Пока. Хлопает дверь.   
— Я люблю тебя, — зачем-то говорю я двери. Просто не могу не сказать.   
— А я тебя нет, — отрезает мне с картины исчадие слизеринского ада и гордо опускает забрало. Но мне уже все нипочем. 

Из гостиной слышны неразборчивые голоса. Кажется, Паркинсон. И голос Драко. Не могу уйти от него. Не могу.   
Из-за двери слышится тихий смех. Яд слизеринской любви все глубже проникает под кожу. Я люблю его уже просто безумно. А если он... а вдруг у него это всё не всерьез?   
— Что встал? Проваливай, — рыцарь с картины тычет в меня копьем, словно намереваясь проткнуть, и я медленно плетусь в нашу башню.   
Страх, накативший волной, понемногу завладевает всем моим существом. С трудом заставляю свои ноги идти. 

В комнате тихо, все уже спят. Я падаю на кровать, путаясь в своих перепуганных мыслях. Как теперь дожить до утра? Чтобы наконец-то увидеть его глаза и понять. Что он и я… Что все, что у нас было — оно действительно было. И это не мой очередной мокрый сон. 

Возле кровати слышится робкий вежливый кашель, и я резко отдергиваю полог.   
Испуганный домовик, нервно сминая в лапке пергамент, поспешно сует его мне.   
"Поттер, скажи, что мне это все не приснилось. Заснуть не могу".   
Я смотрю на домовика и улыбаюсь ему во весь рот, снова чувствуя себя счастливым и пьяным.   
Хватаю перо, невольно делая жирную кляксу, и быстро пишу, напирая на первое слово:  
"Нам не приснилось, Малфой. Привет Паркинсон. Увидимся завтра”.  
А потом немного думаю и приписываю, наплевав на то, что руки дрожат:   
"Я очень люблю тебя, Драко", — и быстрым взмахом руки, чтобы не передумать, отправляю домовика.   
А когда я уже почти совсем засыпаю, мне на подушку ложится бережно расправленная записка. "Я тоже люблю тебя, идиот. Жду тебя завтра".   
И я, улыбаясь и накрепко сжимая записку рукой, проваливаюсь в светлые сны, молясь, чтобы они мне помогли поскорее дожить до этого заветного "завтра".


End file.
